Miraculous Ladybug: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With Carmelita and Penelope as his lovers, Sly Cooper has finished with the Hypno Zapper himself, and with the help of his crew, they constructed a device to send the Hypno Zapper to another hero in another version of Paris. Now it is time for Ladybug and Cat Noir to enjoy the benefits of such a device, to allow them to express their love, be it as Master and slave. (AdrienxHarem)
1. A Hero, A Heroine and the Hypno Zapper

Standing atop her family's bakery, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, currently in her heroine persona, Miraculous Ladybug, smiled to herself, not only pleased to see a recent decrease in brainwashed supervillains, but she was also glad to just take a moment to take in the beauty of Paris.

About to call it a night and cast off her Miraculous, Ladybug stopped when she heard a familiar voice comment. "You're up pretty late."

"I could say the same to you." Ladybug replied, crossing her arms and smiling to see her partner in the hero department, Cat Noir, who landed on the roof, joining the deep blue haired heroine.

"I was doing some patrolling." Cat replied coolly, grinning slyly as he offered. "Care to tag along."

Knowing she had no other option, less she wanted Cat to get suspicious or discover her identity, the deep blue haired heroine nodded.

"Alright, but to get things clear, this is work and not a date." Ladybug said in reply, causing Cat Noir to keep his smile and say. "We'll see how the night leads."

Holding his hand out, the blond then offered. "Shall we, my lady?"

Smiling at Cat's continued flirtation, Ladybug walked past him, where she took to the ledge, drawing her yoyo and was about to jump out and start her patrol, only to stop when she and Cat noticed a flash of light appear above them, which left the pair in confusion as a backpack fell from the light and landed between them.

And staring at the backpack, Ladybug and Cat had the same question. "Where did this come from?"

-Sometime ago-

Back within the Paris of Sly Cooper's dimension, the leader of the Cooper gang smiled as he and his loving slaves, Carmelita and Penelope, both dressed in blue tops, matching shorts and each wearing a black eye mask to keep their true identities a secret, had just entered the evidence room of INTERPOL, with a little thanks to Carmelita's clearance cards.

Entering the room, Sly couldn't help but grin and thought aloud. "We just hit the motherload. Art, gems, money, you name it, it's all here, and ripe for the picking."

As Sly smiled at the mountains of valuables stored in the room, Carmelita and Penelope smiled at seeing their Master so joyous, before the foxy woman spoke up.

"Master, remember the mission?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Sly's shoulders from behind, causing Sly to shake his head and refocus.

"Right. Thanks for that, Carm... I mean Rogue Fox." Sly replied, turning his head and giving his lover in crime a deep and affectionate kiss, before looking over at Penelope and asking. "So what do we need for this Interdimensional Matter Transporter you and Bentley have been working on?"

Being addressed by her Master, now the focus of their attention, Penelope smiled herself as she slid off a backpack she had in her possession, where she drew out what looked like a radar dish connected to a keyboard, alongside a set of blueprints of the item, only the blueprints had several more components compared to the device.

"Well we have the basics. All we need is a power source, a set of link capacitors and an influx stabilizator." Penelope said in reply, which puzzled Sly and Carmelita as to what they needed to find, before Bentley cleared it up through the communicator.

"Just search the room for a diamond, a pair of gold bracelets and a pocket watch. Penelope will do the rest." Bentley said, causing Sly and Rogue Fox to nod and part ways, rummaging through the evidence and for the items Penelope needed to complete her device.

Managing to find the exact items Penelope needed, Sly and Carmelita handed Penelope the items, obtaining a flawless diamond, a pair of golden bracelets and an antique pocket watch, where, following her blueprints and using her skills in mechanics, Penelope worked her magic as she attached the bracelets to the ends of the antenna and the keyboard, keeping the devices connected, keeping a steady line between them.

She set the pocket watch to the side of the keyboard, using it to act as a transdimensional map, while setting the diamond to the end of the antenna, giving the device the power needed to break reality itself.

"Alright, the Interdimensional Matter Transporter is ready." Penelope said, typing at the keyboard for a moment, examining the changes in the hands on the pocket watch, before smiling as she informed. "And I have found a new dimension, a parallel of Paris."

"What are the odds?" Sly asked rhetorically, before setting the backpack he had found with the Hypno Zapper before Penelope's Interdimensional Matter Transporter device, where Sly gave some distance as he nodded, causing Penelope to nod in reply as she typed in the final commands, where the diamond upon the antenna lit up and suddenly cast off a beam of light, consuming the backpack momentarily, before the backpack vanished, leaving Sly's world and heading to the next hero that would be the successor of the Hypno Zapper.

-Back with Ladybug and Cat Noir-

Cautiously approaching the backpack, and after Cat had nudged it with his staff, finding there was no supposed danger, Ladybug picked it up with a continued curiousness.

"So where do you think this came from?" She asked, looking toward the sky, seeing if there were any signs or clues as to who or what had sent the backpack to them.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out." Cat said, taking the backpack away from Ladybug and saying with a continued overconfidence. "Just in case there's anything nasty inside."

Unzipping the bag, Cat slowly slid his right hand inside, feeling around and was a little puzzled as to what he could feel, further as he withdrew what looked like a toy blaster.

"What's this?" Ladybug asked, taking and examining the device herself, before commenting. "It looks like a children's toy."

"Easy there, Ladybug. There's more." Cat informed, where the blond then crouched down and tilted the backpack upside down, causing the items to pour upon the floor, which included five scrolls, each tied up with a blue ribbon and bearing a raccoon-like symbol upon them, followed by a clear container holding a red disc that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as a following sentence that read 'Or any other hero'.

"Ok... this is getting weirder by the second." Cat commented at seeing the items that the mysterious backpack produced, picking up the container with the disc as he asked. "Think your Lucky Charm can call up a DVD player?"

"For now, I think these will have to do." Ladybug replied as she picked up one of the scrolls, unfurled the ribbon keeping it bound and began to read the messages upon it, causing Cat to do likewise.

Reading through the scrolls, the heroic duo learnt much about the device and its origins, learning that the device was known as the Hypno Zapper and was created for the purpose to hypnotize others, but only the ones deserving of the Hypno Zapper were heroes, ones who had protected their worlds and deserved a 'reward' for their services, which amazed them to no end.

But Ladybug was more surprised as she came across what she guessed was the latest message.

Continuing the chain of heroes, I trust the Hypno Zapper to you. And while some might think I'm just a thief, my crew and I have saved not only Paris, but history itself, so it just shows that good things come to those who wait. Have fun, I am sure you deserve it.

-Sly Cooper.

Amazed, Ladybug commented as she examined the Hypno Zapper once again. "This is pretty incredible."

"Hold up." Cat cut in, where he then said with denial in his tone. "Thieves, other dimensions, hypnosis, don't tell me you believe all this? As far as we know these are all just props from Hawk Moth's latest supervillain."

"I'm not saying I am completely sold, but we have seen stranger things ourselves." Ladybug replied, smiling as she teased. "And do I need to remind you that you've had your fair share of villains brainwashing you, which lead to me saving you?"

"Ok, you've got me there." Cat replied, fairly embarrassed, before taking the Hypno Zapper away from Ladybug, toying around with it and asked. "But you seriously believe if I fiddle with some dials and pull the trigger, you'll do anything I tell you to?"

"I'm just saying we shouldn't rule it out as a possibility." Ladybug said in reply, kneeling down as she began to pack away the scrolls and the disc.

"Tell you what, I'll take the disc and see what I can find, you can keep the Hypno Zapper." Cat said, tossing the Hypno Zapper to Ladybug, who was caught off guard by the sudden throw and fell off balance, catching the device, but accidently pulling the trigger in the process, firing off a wave of multi-coloured energy at the cat costumed hero.

From Cat's actions, Ladybug got to her feet, walked up to the blond and said with annoyance. "Next time give me some warning when you're about to throw something at me."

However, Cat Noir didn't reply.

"Earth to Cat Noir, are you listening to me?" Ladybug then asked, crossing her arms, awaiting an apology, but found he just remained staring ahead.

"Ok I get it, very funny. You are under my power and must do whatever I say, right?" She laughed sarcastically, thinking he was pulling her leg.

"Yes, my Mistress... I will do whatever you say..." Cat replied in a tone lacking any emotion.

"Then prove it." Ladybug said, thinking Cat was continuing to fool around with her, causing Ladybug to grin as she prepared a command, one she knew would make Cat Noir stop his tricks and give up his performance.

"Remove your Miraculous and let me see who you really are." Ladybug ordered, keeping her grin up as she expected Cat Noir to finally stop his chearade.

But she was caught off guard as Cat Noir nodded.

"Yes, Mistress..." Cat replied, his tone remaining vacant as he slid his ring off of his right finger, casting off his disguise, which left Ladybug in a great shock to see the figure now standing before her.

"Adrien!?" She let out, her face flushing red as she questioned frantically. "Adrien is Cat Noir, then does that mean since Cat Noir loves Ladybug, Adrien loves me, or does he only love me as Ladybug... no, hold up, does Adrien love Ladybug but not me?"

Managing to calm herself down, realizing her worrying wasn't getting her anywhere, Ladybug began to think.

"Ok. Calm down. Right now I need to find a way to reverse whatever I did to Adrien." She thought aloud as she stored the Hypno Zapper away, set the backpack around her shoulders and looked at the entranced blond. "Then I can figure out who loves me."

Believing her home no longer a safe location, not wanting her parents to walk in and discover she was Ladybug or accidently hypnotize them as well, Ladybug decided to move to a more secure location, where she returned to the ledge and drew her yoyo out, about to head off, before noticing Adrien remaining in place, causing the deep blue heroine to sigh and command. "Adrien, I order you to return back to Cat Noir and then follow me."

"Yes, Mistress..." Adrien replied, doing as he was told and transforming back into Cat Noir, who began to follow after his believed Mistress, who lead the entranced blond through Paris and to a location she hoped would give her the privacy she needed to think her way out of her predicament, Adrien's place.

-Several minutes later-

After sneaking her way to the outside of the Agate residence, Ladybug tried to get inside, but found that the bedroom doors had been barred.

"Somebody likes their privacy." She commented, trying to think of a way inside, before getting her answer as the entranced form of Cat Noir landed beside her.

"Adrien, I mean Cat, I mean..." Ladybug began to say, letting out an annoyed groan as she didn't know whether to address the blond by his hero identity or his civilian, but pushed past it as she asked. "You know who I mean. Anyway, think you can get us inside?"

"Anything for you, Mistress..." Cat replied, mindlessly focusing his attention on the windows, where black energy gathered in his right hand.

"Cataclysm..." He called simply as he pressed his hand against the window, causing the bars to corrode and allowing Ladybug inside.

"I'll fix those after I find a way to fix you." Ladybug promised, jumping inside, where she had to cover her mouth to hide her squeal of joy at being in Adrain's bedroom once again, just before rushing over and checking out all of Adrien's belongings, noticing he had a whole section of pictures devoted to discovering the identity of Ladybug.

"Seems someone is a fan of my work." She commented, before hearing the familiar beeping of Cat Noir's Miraculous losing its power.

"Adrien, let your Miraculous recharge. I need to think." Ladybug instructed, causing the cat themed hero to nod absentmindedly.

"Yes, Mistress..." He said once again, removing his ring and setting it on the table before his couch, once again returning to his entranced state as Adrien, where he stood close by Ladybug, who began to pace back and forth, thinking of a way to reverse the effects of the hypnosis.

However, coming up with no ideas, Ladybug started to panic.

"This is a disaster. I've turned Adrien into my mindless slave." Ladybug said with a panicky voice, feeling herself getting more and more tense with each moment that passed, before she looked at Adrien and questioned. "And as much as I have secretly dreamt of this, how do I fix it?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Ladybug fell back and onto Adrien's bed, where she felt something then press into her back, which hurt a little, but it was also the reminder she needed, for she was still wearing the backpack that contained the Hypno Zapper, before an idea came to her.

"The disc!" Ladybug said, quickly taking the backpack off and setting it beside Adrien's bed, where she pulled out the Hypno Zapper and the container that held the disc, before approaching Adrien's flatscreen, slid the disc into the DVD player and took a seat on the couch, wondering what she was going to witness.

But before the disc started, Ladybug was thrown by surprise as Adrien took a seat beside her, causing Ladybug to blush at having her crush sitting so close with her, but knew it only was because the blond was still following his order to follow her.

"Let's hope this video shows how to properly operate the Hypno Zapper so I can get you back to normal." Ladybug said, unable to help but rest her head on Adrien's shoulder, sighing at being so close with the boy she liked, granted he was under her mind control.

Focusing on the screen, the disc began to play, revealing a young man with brown hair and a big smile across his face, who looked around their age, leaving Ladybug wondering if this person was the designer of the Hypno Zapper, or could at least help her discover its functions.

"Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?" The brunette asked, keeping up his grin as he said. "If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter."

"Allow me to show you." The teen then offered as he snapped his fingers, surprising the deep blue haired heroine as she watched as a girl with blond hair, light brown eyes and wearing only a red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on it and a girl with violet-blue hair, dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, where each sat on the left and right side of the teen's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss, the sight of which made Ladybug blush deeply.

After the trio broke from the kiss, the brunette said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." The younger of the women, which Ladybug now knew as Blair then said in a loving tone, revealing the identity of the young man, just before Alexis stated in her own loving tone. "Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier."

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the clip ended, leaving Ladybug silent, unsure exactly how to react.

But before she could get up and stop the disc, another clip played shortly after, amazing Ladybug to no end to see what looked like the interior of a spaceship and a small robot in the centre holding the Hypno Zapper appeared on the television screen.

"Greetings, my serial number 85429671, but you can call me name is Clank. And if you are watching this that means you are the hero of your galaxy and are worthy to use its power to its full potential, just as my friend Ratchet did." The robot, now identified as '85429671' or 'Clank' said, before he turned the camera around, in which a tall, shirtless, orange coloured cat-like creature, who was working on what looked like some kind of futuristic weapon, where Ladybug assumed that the alien being was Ratchet.

"Hey, Clank." Ratchet said happily.

"So Ratchet what are you working on?" Clank questioned curiously.

"I'm just modifying my Rift Ripper." Ratchet replied, before he went on in a more proud tone. "Once I make the final adjustments, this baby will be able to send the Hypno Zapper from our galaxy to yours'."

"Excellent work, Ratchet. Your skills in mechanics never cease to amaze me." Clank told Ratchet proudly.

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet replied, before the mechanic stood up, picked up the Rift Ripper and stated. "Well, I can see you're working on your Hypno Zapper language tutorial. So I'll take my leave, so I won't disturb you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as Ratchet left the room, in which Clank then turned the camera back to himself.

"Now then, the Hypno Zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime." Clank stated, before he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper and said. "Alright, let's begin..."

"Now this is more like it." Ladybug said as she remained seated beside the blond, paying close attention to Clank's instructional video.

-Several minutes later-

As Clank continued to cycle through each mode of the Hypno Zapper and explain each function, Ladybug made sure to memorize the symbols she believed to be most important, knowing that there would be instructions to tell her the way to break Adrien free from the mind control, and hopefully make him forget he was ever hypnotized.

"... And that's the final function of the Hypno Zapper. Now that you have this information, I know that just like Ratchet, you'll use its power wisely..." Clank began to say, but when the sound of a large explosion shot out from the other room, followed by Ratchet calling out 'My bad' it caused Clank to sigh and say. "... And won't end up doing something undeniably idiotic with it. Farewell."

Finished with the video, the screen then turned blank and the disc automatically ejected itself from the DVD player, causing Ladybug to smile confidently.

"Ok, I think I have it figured out." She said, retrieving the Hypno Zapper, circling through the modes until she found the mode she believed would awaken Adrien from the hypnosis.

Aiming the Hypno Zapper carefully at Adrien, Ladybug then said, applying more pressure to the trigger and was about to fire, but stopped when she realized something was amiss.

"Wait." She said, quickly setting the Hypno Zapper upon the table and picking up Adrien's ring, where the deep blue heroine thought aloud. "Better suit up just in case."

With Adrien's ring in her possession, Ladybug had the blond stand, preparing to give what she hoped were the last commands to her temporary servant.

"Adrien, put this back on and become Cat Noir again." Ladybug commanded as she held the ring out.

"Yes, Mistress..." Adrien replied, remaining completely subservient to Ladybug as he took the ring, slid it back on his finger and used the power of his Miraculous to transform back into Cat Noir, giving off a pose with his completed transformation, which caught Ladybug off guard and made her stumbel back into the table.

But she knew that Cat Noir was only following orders and couldn't blame him, while the deep blue haired heroine was completely unaware that as she bumped the table, it slid the dail, changing the mode of the Hypno Zapper.

Picking up the Hypno Zapper, Ladybug smiled as she aimed the hypnotic device at Cat Noir.

"Now for take two!" She then declared, pulling the trigger and firing off a second multi-coloured wave of energy, hitting the blond, causing the emptiness in his eyes to change, replaced as they changed colours, before clearing up and returning to normal.

"Cat?" Ladybug began to ask, wondering if the cat themed hero was back to normal.

"Ladybug? What happened?" Cat questioned in reply with confusion in his voice, looking to find he was in his bedroom, but pretended to remain perplexed as he then asked. "And where are we?"

"It doesn't matter now." Ladybug replied with a slightly embarrassed smile, trying to forget the whole Hypno Zapper incident and keep it a secret from Cat Noir.

"But what does matter is who keeps the Hypno Zapper, and I think you should." Ladybug then said, handing the device to the blond, who continued to look at Ladybug with a confused expression.

Curious, Cat asked. "What are you giving this to me?"

"Because I trust you will put it to good use." Ladybug replied, adding offhandedly. "And I just know if I kept it I would, say, accidently hypnotize you and find out your true identity."

"What?" Cat asked, his tone remaining as confused, causing Ladybug to say nervously. "Nothing. Just a bad prediction."

"Anyway, I better get going." The deep blue haired heroine then said, about to head off and leave the household, but stopped when she heard Cat Noir speak up and say. "My lady, before you go, I have a question I need to ask."

Curious, Ladybug stopped and turned around, facing the blond, curious as to what he had to ask her.

However, her curiosity turned to confusion and worry as he saw Cat Noir aiming the Hypno Zapper at her, seeing him changing the mode as he turned the dials.

"Cat, what do you think...?" Ladybug could only say, before her sentence, as well as her ability to think for herself were cut when Cat pulled the trigger of the Hypno Zapper, firing a multi-coloured wave of energy at Ladybug, leaving her standing in place with a distant look on her face.

With Ladybug now the one hypnotized, Cat Noir set the Hypno Zapper down, leaving it set on its standard hypnosis mode as he approached the hypnotized heroine.

"Apologies, my lady, but it was the only way I could get the truth out of you." Cat said, apologizing to the entranced form that was Ladybug, before moving closer to her, where he set his arms around her, grinned and asked. "So how do you really feel about me?"

"I really care about you... You are a great friend, and I can't imagine my life without you..." Ladybug replied in a vacant voice, her words a great interest to Cat, who moved in closer and asked with more charm in his voice. "And do you see me as just a friend, or more?"

"I only see you as my friend..." Ladybug said in reply, which made Cat Noir sigh, embarrassed at the answer, but knew he could change Ladybug's feelings toward him.

"Ladybug, I want you to listen to me. Everything I say you will accept it as the truth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master... Everything you say is the truth..." Ladybug replied, which made Cat smile, not only at the hypnotized heroine complying with his words, but he liked hearing his superheroine crush call him Master.

Vaguely recalling Ladybug going on about him as Cat Noir and as Adrien during the time she held power over him, the blond decided to use that knowledge to help guide Ladybug into realizing her love for him.

"Ok, Ladybug, since I am Adrien and you love him, that means you love me, is that right?" He asked, which caused the deep blue haired heroine to nod, accepting Cat's question as the truth.

"Yes, I love Adrien... I love Cat Noir..." Ladybug replied, which made Cat give off a feisty grin, liking how his logic was assisting in causing Ladybug to fall in love with him, but with Ladybug's previous use of the Hypno Zapper, she had mistakenly used a setting known as 'The Master Masker Program', releasing a more dominant side to the feline hero, where he then added to his commands. "You love me so much that you want to be my slave, and as my slave you will do anything I say, anything that will make me happy."

"Yes, Master... I love you... I want to be your slave... I will do anything you say..." The entranced heroine replied, taking in the mental commands, which made her cheeks flush a little.

"You are completely devoted to me and love being my slave, you love serving me. Being mine warms your heart. There is no other man you would rather be with." Cat then added, just as he cupped Ladybug's cheeks and smiled at his potential slave, moved in and was just about to kiss her.

"After I kiss you, you will accept all of my commands and awaken as my lover and as my slave." He instructed, giving Ladybug no time to reply to her Master's words as Cat closed the gap between them and claimed Ladybug's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, smiling as he could feel her slowly kissing him back.

Breaking their kiss, Cat believed he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Ladybug herself.

"So how are you feeling now, my lady?" He asked, which made the deep blue haired heroine smile.

"Never better, my beloved Master." Ladybug replied with a warm and loving tone, looking at Cat with pure devotion in her eyes, before kissing the blond deeply on his lips, which he was more than happy to return.

-Upcoming Lemon-

However, being teenages, their hormones started to get the better of them, causing the pair to break from the kiss and look at each other with longing and desire, where Cat broke his hold over Ladybug, keeping his hand upon hers' as he lead her to his bed.

"Shall we, my lady?" He offered with an enticing tone and matching smile, causing the deep blue heroine to smile back, her expression of love and longing as she nodded and kissed her Master passionately.

Keeping her lips against Cat Noir's, Ladybug pushed the blond back, where the pair landed on Adrien's bed, their hands roaming along the other's body as they remained in their make out session, before the blond took over, rolling him and Ladybug around so she was on her back and he was positioned on top of her.

"You are so beautiful." Cat said, parting from Ladybug's lips, where he told her. "I have wanted you for so long."

"Then come and take me, my Master." Ladybug replied with a sultry voice, before moaning as Cat Noir moved down and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, before feeling her Master slide his right hand down her body, reaching her left breast, which he began to rub and massage through her costume.

"Master... oh, yes...!" Ladybug moaned, losing herself to the pleasure she was feeling from her cat costumed Master. "That feels really good..."

"And it's going to get better." Cat replied with a sly smile, before running his claws along the front of Ladybug's outfit, sliding down from her collarbone and down her chest, cutting through the material and stripping the enslaved heroine, leaving her lying naked beneath her Master, who kept true to his word as he then slipped off his left glove and tossed it aside, before he continued to pleasure his slave, lowering his hand down to Ladybug's pussy as he slid his middle and index fingers inside of her folds, causing Ladybug to arch her back and moan louder.

"Master, you are making me so hot... you... you are amazing...!" Ladybug moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure fill her entire being from Cat Noir fingering her vagina, before adding to her pleasure as he set his head on her left breast, licking along her nipple, the action of which caused the deep blue heroine to not only continue in her moaning, but to move her hands around Cat Noir's head, keeping her Master close to her body as he continued to satisfy her.

Remaining on her back, with Cat Noir continuing to lick her breast and rub at her womanhood, Ladybug could do nothing but continue to moan, her whole body heating up from all the pleasure she was feeling.

However, this being her first time of any serious sexual pleasure, the deep blue haired heroine could feel her body giving in for its need for release, where she felt herself getting closer to her limit and moaned in warning. "Master, I... I'm close... I can't... can't hold it...!"

Hearing Ladybug's moans, Cat just smiled, catching his slave by surprise as he removed his fingers from her pussy and his head from her breasts, before setting his hands on her thighs, parting her legs and setting his head between them, lashing at her slit.

Feeling Cat's tongue slide inside of her, Ladybug did all she could to contain herself, to contain her pleasure, but after several more minutes, the deep blue haired heroine was unable to hold back her pleasure, where she gave out a loud cry of ecstasy.

"Oh, Master...!" Ladybug cried, arching her back as she had her first orgasm of the night, releasing her sexual fluids into Cat's waiting mouth, who waited for his slave to calm down, before removing his face from her crotch and smiled at her.

"You taste as sweet as you look." He commented with a grin, which made Ladybug blush.

"Master!" She let out, continuing to blush at Cat's words. "Don't say that, it's embarrassing."

"There's no need to feel embarrassed." Cat replied in a caring tone, leaning down and moving his head closer to Ladybug's.

"I love you." He added, giving Ladybug another deep and heartfelt kiss, one which surprised Ladybug, tasting her sexual fluids on her Master's lips, but found the love in his kiss caused her to relax and kiss him back.

"And I love you, my Master." Ladybug said in reply, wanting to return both her love and the pleasure she had given her Master as she slowly slid her hands on the blond's sides, pulling him around so he was lying on the bed and she was hovering over him, looking at her Master with a heightened desire.

"Let me show you how much I love you." The enslaved heroine then said with a seductiveness in her tone, copying in Cat's actions as she moved down, starting off by giving him a longing kiss, before moving onto his neck, smiling at the moans that Cat Noir produced.

But as glad she was to know that her Master was liking what she was doing so far, Ladybug remained eager to please the blond, to which she set her right hand on the zipper to Cat's outfit and began to slowly tug it down, stripping the cat costumed hero, while kissing her way down his exposed chest, moving lower and lower.

However, Ladybug came to a halt when she saw the zipper cut at his waist, which frustrated her a little at first, before feeling a great lust consume her as she noticed the bulge forming in Cat Noir's suit, desiring it as much as he obviously desired her.

"Allow me." Cat then offered with a smile, sliding his right claw along the lower of his costume, cutting himself out of his clothing until he lay beneath his enslaved Ladybug, completely naked, save his cat ears, his black bask and his right glove, leaving Ladybug blushing, not only at seeing Cat's great physique, but she couldn't help herself but to eye his erect eight-inch member.

Smirking at seeing Ladybug so excited to see him naked, Cat asked slyly. "Like what you see, my lady?"

"What do you think, my Master?" Ladybug asked back with a continued seductiveness in her tone, before lowering herself, moving her head between Cat Noir's legs, where she tried to give her Master the same pleasure he had given her, starting off by running her tongue along the tip of the blond's penis, before taking it in her mouth and began to give him a blowjob.

From Ladybug starting in her blowjob, Cat began to groan at the pleasure that filled his body, the dominant side of him taking over as he grasped his bedsheets and commanded. "That's it... keep going, my lady..."

Ladybug nodded as she obeyed, continuing to bob her head up and down the blond's cock, continuing in her blowjob and filling her Master with pleasure, where all Cat Noir could do was groan in pleasure as the enslaved heroine continued to mindlessly suck him off her Master.

For after thirty minutes, Ladybug continued to pleasure her Master, his groans continuing and increasing as Ladybug not only continued to suck him off, but she slid her left hand down, massaging the blond's balls, until Cat Noir was unable to take anymore, where he groaned loudly, gripping his bedsheets tightly as the cat themed hero had his orgasm, releasing his cum in Ladybug's mouth, which the enslaved heroine let into her mouth and managed to swallow what she could, while what she failed to swallow shot from the blond's member and splattered across Ladybug's face, cheeks and her chest, not that she minded.

"Oh, Master..." Ladybug panted, licking her lips as she slid her hand back around Cat's manhood, stroking it as she said with a seductive purr. "You came, but you are still so hard."

"Then perhaps we should do something about that?" The blond replied with a remaining slyness, before he commanded. "Now, my lady, if you would be so kind as to lie down on your back, we can finish off tonights activities."

"I hear and I obey you, my sexy Master." Ladybug said in reply, excitement filling her as she got off of Cat Noir and lay beside the cat themed hero, looking at her Master with a great longing and desire.

With his heroine slave in position, Cat Noir smiled, feeling himself getting harder than before where he then climbed on top of Ladybug and stared into her blue eyes, seeing all the love, longing and desire within them, feelings building up within the blond, causing him to then lean forward and engage Ladybug in a deep and loving kiss, during of which, Cat Noir moved his body down, positioning himself to line up his cock with Ladybug's womanhood.

Sliding his member inside of Ladybug's vagina, the pair parted from their kiss at the sudden rush of pleasure both were experiencing, with Cat loving the tightness of Ladybug's folds around his cock, while Ladybug was in bliss at the feel of her beloved inside of her.

However, Cat Noir began to slow down, confusing Ladybug and causing her to ask. "Master? What's wrong?"

Hating to bring it up, but needing to know, Cat Noir asked in reply. "Ladybug, is this... is this your first time...?"

From his question, it surprised Ladybug, before she nodded, causing a small expression of concern to appear on Cat's face, not wanting to hurt the woman he loved, which the deep blue heroine picked up on, moved herself up and gently kissed Cat's cheek.

With Ladybug's caring kiss, Cat Noir looked down at his heroine slave and saw her smiling at him.

"It'll be alright, Master. I know you are worried about me, but I promise I'll be fine." She told him with a continued smile and heartfelt tone, slowly sliding her arms around the cat themed hero's neck as she added with a sincerity in her voice. "And if I am going to lose my virginity, I am glad it's with the one I love. No matter which identity you choose, Adrien or Cat Noir, I will never stop loving you."

Encouraged by Ladybug's words, Cat Noir nodded in reply, giving back a caring smile as he began to lower himself, causing his member to slowly enter Ladybug's pussy.

"Oh, Master...!" Ladybug moaned, pleasure returning to her body as she felt the blond's member slide in deeper and deeper inside of her, before coming to a halt again as the cat themed hero felt he had reached the symbol of her innocence, her hymen, which made him a little reluctant to continue.

But once Cat Noir saw the loving smile of his slave, seeing her giving a trusting nod, Cat nodded back and thrust forward, breaking her hymen and causing Ladybug to give off a sharp gasp at the loss of her virginity.

Seeing and hearing the pain of his slave, Cat Noir froze.

"Ladybug? Are you ok?" He asked, causing ladybug to give off a small smile and assure. "It's fine, Master... I'll be alright... I... I just need to get used to having you inside of me is all..."

Nodding in reply, Cat Noir remained hovering above his enslaved heroine, staying in position and not wanting to go further until he was certain that Ladybug would be alright.

"Master...?" Ladybug moaned after a few minutes, giving him a sweet smile. "It no longer hurts... Please... please continue to make love to me..."

Not needing to be told twice, the blonde smiled and nodded in reply as he pushed his cock into Ladybug's vagina, groaning at the feel of her tight folds wrapping around his cock, while Ladybug moaned erotically at the pleasant feeling, which increased as Cat Noir began to thrust his cock in and out of her, building up a rhythm as the pair began to make love.

"Ladybug, you are so tight... It feels... so good...!" Cat groaned, before opening up a little as he confessed. "I never thought my first time would be so good... Or with someone as amazing as you..."

"I... I feel the same way..." Ladybug moaned in reply, her heart rate increasing at the continued charm and honesty of her Master, which made her desire him more and more as they continued in their love making.

"Oh, Master...!" Ladybug then cried out, tearing in joy. "I can feel you inside of me... It's so deep... so good...!"

"Don't count yourself short, my lady..." Cat groaned in reply, making sure Ladybug knew she wasn't being taken for granted, moving down and giving her another loving kiss, not only kissing her lips, but also trailing around her neck and collarbone.

For another hour, Cat and Ladybug continued in their actions, both enjoying the pleasure they were experiencing and sharing amongst each other as Master and slave.

But being his first time, Cat could feel he was close to his limit and groaned in warning. "Ladybug, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

"Same here...! Master, I'm close... I'm so close...!" Ladybug moaned in reply, matching the thrusts of Cat's hips with her own.

And lasting as long as they could, Ladybug and Cat Noir both let out loud calls of ecstasy as they had their climaxes, with the blond groaning loudly as he came, releasing his seed into Ladybug's waiting womb, while Ladybug's pussy clamped tightly around Cat's member as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over her Master's manhood and leaving both smiling blissfully.

Finished in their love making, Cat Noir removed his manhood from Ladybug's folds, rolled off of her and lay beside the deep blue haired heroine, who smiled happily as she embraced her love and Master, snuggling up on his chest.

"Oh, Master..." Ladybug panted, rubbing the blond's chest as she commented. "That was perfect. You were amazing."

Placing his hand under his slave's chin, Cat then lifted Ladybug's her head to meet his gaze, where he said in reply. "As were you, my sexy heroine."

"I'm just surprised that didn't drain our Miraculouses." The blond then had to admit, which caused Ladybug to say in reply. "Our Miraculouses might be alright, but I am drained..."

"Would you mind if I slept for the night?" She then asked, causing Cat to smile and softly cup Ladybug's cheek.

"There's no need to ever ask." He replied, moving in and giving Ladybug a final loving kiss, just before wrapping his arms around his enslaved heroine, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, leaving Ladybug in her Master's arms and smiling, not only at watching him sleep, but at the thought of the others that could join her in her Master's harem.

-End Lemon-


	2. Chloe Bourgeois, Marinette's First Slave

Giving off a faint moan as consciousness returned to her, Ladybug gave off a content smile as she not only felt the pleasant warmth of the sun shining down upon her, but around her, she could feel a set of arms holding her.

Opening her eyes, Ladybug was greeted with the sight of her Master, who had a content smile on his face as he continued to sleep, which Ladybug found adorable.

However, as much as she just wanted to stay in bed with her Master, she knew she had prior engagements, where the deep blue haired heroine then moved her head down, pressed her lips against Cat Noir's, the action causing the blond to moan a little, before waking up and smile back at his loving slave.

"Good morning, Master." Ladybug said happily, a smile continuing to grace her face as she asked. "How'd you sleep?"

"Being with you, it was the best I've ever slept." Cat Noir replied, moving himself up as to give Ladybug a kiss of his own, one she was more than happy to return.

But as much as the blond was enjoying the kiss with his enslaved heroine, looking over at his alarm clock, he saw it was almost eight in the morning and needed to get ready for another of his modelling gigs, where the cat themed hero then broke the kiss and spoke up.

"My lady, as much as I would love to spend the day with you, I do have other arrangements." He told Ladybug, who smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I understand perfectly.." Ladybug replied as she got to her feet and stretched, showing off her naked form to the blond, who then said. "I actually have my own errands to run."

"But I'll be thinking of you." The deep blue heroine then added with a smile, before bending over, showing off her exposed ass to her Master as she retrieved her yoyo from the remnants of her torn costume, tossing it to the air as she announced proudly. "Lucky Charm!"

From her call, Ladybug smiled as to what she received, to which a more revealing copy of her costume then landed in her arms, consisting of a pair of long gloves, high heeled boots, a pair of shorts and a fairly revealing top.

And after changing into her new attire, with the top casting off a sizeable amount of her cleavage, Ladybug couldn't help but smile, posing as she rested her hands behind her head, faced the blond and asked. "How do I look, Master?"

"Amazing." Cat commented, feeling his cock twitch at the more skimpy outfit that his slave was wearing.

"But I think it needs one final adjustment." The blond then confessed, giving off a sly smile as he got up, retrieved the Hypno Zapper, which remained on the table between the couch and the cat themed hero's flatscreen, before he aimed the device back at Ladybug, only she looked at him with a curiousness as to what he was going to do to her this time.

With the knowledge of the Hypno Zapper and its functions all stored in his mind after he was affected by 'The Master masker Mode', Cat Noir turned the dials until he came across the exact mode he wanted, 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', where he pulled the trigger, aiming for Ladybug's chest, where the deep blue haired heroine moaned as she felt a tingling in her body, which faded as the energy of the Hypno Zapper died down.

Feeling a little funny, Ladybug looked down and saw her breasts had grown to a C-cup, filling her costume very nicely and causing her to cup her chest and smile.

"Thank you for my 'gift', Master. I hope you'll enjoy them later." Ladybug said with a purr in her voice as she approached the blond, trying to seduce him as she pressed her body against his chest.

"Sorry, my lady, but I'm going to be busy all day." Cat Noir apologized, wanting to take Ladybug back to his bed and make love to her again, but knew if he was off schedule, than he would never hear the end of it from his father.

Sliding off his ring and dispelling his Cat Noir costume, Adrien handed the Hypno Zapper to his enslaved heroine.

"Here. I'm sure you'll have more fun with it than I will." He said, having time to give Ladybug a final kiss before he had to head off, leaving the deep blue heroine alone in her Master's bedroom.

"Indeed I do have some ideas for this." Ladybug said with a slyness as she eyed the Hypno Zapper. "And I'm sure when we meet again, you will be very pleased with me."

Grabbing the backpack that came with the hypnosis gun, Ladybug stored the device inside, flung the backpack over her shoulder, before she began to leave the Agreste mansion, exiting through the hole in the window and climbing to the ledge as she began her day.

"Catch you later, Master." Ladybug said, jumping off of the ledge, swung her yoyo out and began to head off herself, making sure to leave no trace of her presence, using her Miraculous and releasing a swarm of shining ladybugs to repair the damage from Cat Noir's Cataclysm last night.

-Sometime later-

Arriving back at the top of her house and her family's bakery, Ladybug quickly snuck back through the glass hatch, headed down the stairs and made her way back inside of her bedroom, allowing her Miraculous to time out and to revert her back to her civilian personality, returning back to Marinette, who gave off a wondrous sigh as she set the backpack beside her bed, fell back and lay on her back.

Finally free from the Miraculous, Tikki hovered around Marineet, where she asked with some concerns. "Marinette, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I am finally Adrien's..." Marinette replied, sighing contently as the image of her blond haired Master filled her mind, keeping her smiling.

"But you're only with him because he hypnotized you into loving him." Tikki pointed out, before she commented. "It's almost like Hawk Moth using his Akuma to force people into doing his dirty work."

"Don't you dare say that!" Marinette snapped, catching Tikki by shock as Marinette suddenly threw her arm out, grasping the Kwami in her hand, keeping a firm hold on her.

"My Master is everything to me. He is my love, my partner and he's nothing like Hawk Moth." Marinette said defensively, where she shocked Tikki as Marinette withdrew the Hypno Zapper and aimed it at the struggling Kwami.

"And if you can't understand that, then I guess you'll need to teach you." Marinette then said, giving Tikki no chance to reply, for the deep blue haired girl pulled the trigger, firing off a wave of multi-coloured energy that left Tikki mindlessly grasped within Marinette's hand.

With Tikki under Marinette's complete control and influence, Marinette set the Kwami on the bed, her expression fading from the initial hostility to sympathy, where she rubbed Tikki's head as she sat beside the Kwami and said. "Sorry to do that to you, Tikki, but it was for your own good. Now, Tikki, you will listen to what I have to say and take everything into account."

Hearing Marinette's voice, Tikki nodded, allowing the deep blue haired girl to issue her commands, where she instructed. "Tikki, you are glad that I am Adrien's slave. You know that he loves me and that I love him, which is why you will never question or interfere with our relationship, you will only support it. You will help us with our love by using your power to help me gather women I believe are worthy of my Master's love, finding nothing wrong with me 'sharing' my Master."

"I am glad you are Adrien's slave... He loves you and you love him... I will never question or interfere with our relationship, I will only support it..." Tikki replied, accepting Marinette's submission to Adrien, and thensome as the Kwami added in her vacant tone. "I will help by using my power to help you gather women worthy of Adrien's love... Nothing is wrong with 'sharing' him..."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Marinette said with a smile, about to awaken Tikki from her trance, but stopped when she heard her father call out for her.

"Marinette?" He called, where he then informed. "You have company."

"Who... who is it?" Marinette questioned in surprise, quickly bringing her hands behind her back, hiding the Hypno Zapper and her entranced Kwami, just as Alya and Nino opened up the hatch that connected to her bedroom, before the pair headed up and confronted Marinette.

"Hey there." Marinette greeted, before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot we had plans today?" Alya's asked in reply.

"Well I've had a lot on my mind and it kinda slipped." Marinette replied, a light blush appearing on her face as the memories of last night came back to her.

But managing to refocus, Marinette kept her hands behind her as she then asked. "Can you remind me what it is we were going to do?"

Awaiting an answer, Marinette found the pair just staring at her, before Alya broke the silence and addressed the issue as she questioned. "Marinette? What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked in reply, pretending she didn't know what her friend were talking about.

"It's just... you... well... you're..." Nino tried to say, rubbing his head and not looking directly at Marinette, or the noticeable changes in her body, which Marinette noticed a giggled at.

"It's alright. I know this is a bit of a surprise." Marinette said with a smile, which turned to a sly grin as she drew forth the Hypno Zapper from behind her back and said. "But I have something to help you both understand."

Confused at seeing the device, unaware of what it was, Nino asked. "Hey, what's with the kid's toy?"

"Trust me, this is no toy." Marinette replied, keeping up her grin as she pulled the trigger and fired, zapping Nino first, where the young DJ suddenly fell silent, his arms fell by his side as he stood at attention.

"Nino?" Alya asked with some worry, waving her hand in front of his face, but found him unresponsive.

"Sorry but Nino can't hear you, he only listens to me." Marinette spoke up, aiming the Hypno Zapper at Alya and said. "And now you will as well."

Concern filling her, Alya backed away as she saw her best friend aiming the device at her.

"Marinette, wait...!" Alya could only say, panic filling her voice, before she too feel under the power of the Hypno Zapper, leaving the brunette standing at attention, her mind empty of all thought, save to do as Marinette commanded.

"I'm really sorry that I did this, but I know if you were in my place, you would do the same to me." Marinette apologized to the entranced forms of her friends, before getting into her commands, where the deep blue haired girl then instructed. "Now to get to business. From this moment on, you both know that I am in a loving relationship with Adrien, only it's a little more complicated than him being just my boyfriend. He is my Master, and I am his slave, which sounds weird, but neither of you will find this unusual or have any problems with it, you will keep this a secret."

With the commands set in about her relationship with Adrien, Marinette went on, deciding to assist in Nino and Alya's relationship as she said with a friendly smile. "Now Nino, Alya is my best friend, so I expect you to treat her with nothing but love and respect. You will try and put her needs ahead of yours' and do all you can to be the best boyfriend you can for her, do I make myself clear?"

At Marinette's question, Alya and Nino nodded, which made Marinette's smile remain.

"Very good. Now when I snap my fingers everyone in the room will wake up and take everything I have told them." She instructed, slipping the Hypno Zapper and the entranced form of Tikki back in her backpack, knowing the Kwami would also awaken from her trance and accept her preset commands.

Snapping her fingers, the emptiness in Alya and Nino's eyes faded, where they looked at Marinette with some curiosity.

"So Marinette, you ready to head out, or do you have a date with Adrien?" Alya asked, only her questioning was sincere and contained no hint of teasing when she would normally bring up the blond to Marinette.

"I actually do have plans, important plans." Marinette admitted, where she asked with a politeness. "I hope that's alright with you?"

"Hey, no problem. We can always hang out later." Nino replied, looking at Alya, where an idea came to his mind and he suggested. "Maybe when Adrien is free, we can have a double date?"

"Sounds great." Marinette replied, looking forward to a night with her best friend and their boyfriends, but for the time being, the deep blue heroine grabbed her backpack and quickly headed back to the top of the bakery, calling upon the power of her Kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!" She then announced, causing her Kwami to enter into her earrings, giving Marinette the power to transform back into her superheroine persona, who then swung away with her yoyo, heading off in her plans, just before Alya and Nino opened up the hatch, finding no trace of Marinette.

"Looks like Marinette wasn't kidding when she had important plans." Alya commented, finding no trace of her best friend, but found herself distracted as Nino wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him.

"Well since it's just the two of us, how about we go see a movie?" He suggested, which caused Alya to smile, wrap her arms around the young DJ and say happily. "It's a date."

-With Marinette/Ladybug-

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the deep blue heroine kept her eyes open, not searching for criminal activity, but she was actually looking for potential women to turn into slaves for Adrien.

While Ladybug knew that her Master loved her deeply, she wanted him to be happy, believing that having others to love him alongside her would be a perfect way to please him.

And passing by the mayor's office, Ladybug smiled, knowing who the first slave added to her Master's harem would be, Chloe Bourgeois.

Swinging her yoyo at the building, Ladybug landed on the roof, silently circling the rooms until she found Chloe's bedroom and smiled.

"There you are." She said, seeing the blonde still in bed and sound asleep, her eyes covered by a monogrammed sleep mask, which made Ladybug confess. "She looks kind of sweet when she's sleeping."

"And after I am done, that sweetness will always be out." The enslaved heroine commented with a continued smile as she pulled the windows open, made her way inside, where she walked up to the blonde, about to wake her up, but froze when Chloe shifted around a little.

"Don't worry, Ladybug... you can count on me to look out for you..." Chloe moaned, which made the deep blue haired heroine giggle a little, knowing that the blonde was having a dream, which she guessed where Chloe was the hero and protecting Ladybug.

"I am flattered by your assistance." Ladybug said, slowly withdrawing the Hypno Zapper and aiming it at the sleeping blonde. "In fact let me show you my gratitude."

With that, Ladybug ran through the modes of the Hypno Zapper and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Chloe, having set it to set it to 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', which caused the blonde to let out a small moan as her breasts began to grow, but she remained asleep.

As the ray wore off Chloe's breasts were now a C-cup, where Ladybug found herself more attracted to the blonde.

"Now that's left is a personality change." She said, taking a moment to rummage through Chloe's draws and belonging, until she found what she needed, a set of headphones.

With the headphones in hand, Ladybug then opened up a small port on the underside of the Hypno Zapper and plugged the headphones within.

Since the Hypno Zapper had no effect on those asleep, due to the brain being inactive, Ladybug set the Hypno Zapper to a recording mode, silently whispering a set of commands within the device, instructing Chloe on how she was Adrien and Marinette's slave, how she loved to obey the pair and would no longer treat others as if they were beneath her or use her father's power as Mayor to get whatever she wanted.

"Let's hope this works." Ladybug said as she finished the commands and carefully the headphones over Chloe's ears, which made the blonde stir in her sleep, but not wake up, before the Hypno Zapper activated and began to play and repeat the subliminal commands, where Chloe found that in her head she could hear Ladybug's voice, only it had a soothing and hypnotic quality to it, one she found irresistible to ignore.

"Ok, Chloe, listen and listen to me very carefully. From now on, you will no longer bother Adrien Agreste with cheap and shameful flirting, instead you will show your love to him as he sees fit because he is our Master. Just like me, you love to obey Adrien. But it's not just Adrien you love and love to obey, you also obey Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she is your Mistress and you are our slave. Being our slave makes you happy, it fills you with a sense of purpose and makes you feel good about yourself. Furthermore, you will no longer think about just yourself or what others can do for you, instead, you will be a caring and selfless person, it's something I am certain our Master wants. Keep listening to my voice, keep listening to my commands and keep obeying."

As the message continued to loop over and over, brainwash the sleeping form that was Chloe Bourgeois, Ladybug had taken a seat beside Chloe's bed, giving the deep blue heroine time to think about who else would be nice additions to Adrien's harem.

"Seems nearly everyone I know is already in a loving relationship." Marinette commented, changing out of her superheroine outfit to allow her to retrieve her cell phone and go through the list of all the women she knew.

Looking through the names, she saw Juleka Couffaine, but knew that she was in a relationship with Rose Lavillant, surprised at first that the girls liked each other, but knowing love could hav many forms, she supported the couple.

Mylene Haprele was dating Ivan Bruel, smiling a little for she was the one who had set them up.

Coming across Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette knew that the orange haired girl was single, but she showed no true feelings for Adrain, to which Marinette didn't want Sabrina to love Adrien just because she commanded it.

Scrolling through the names of her phone, two names caught her attention, Alix Kubdel and Kagami Tsurugi, leaving her wondering how they felt about her Master, wondering if either held any secret feelings for the blond.

But as Marinette was about to dial up Kagami and arrange a meeting at her place, the sound of Chloe's sudden moans startled Marinette, almost dropping her phone in the process, but with her quick reflexes, the deep blue haired girl caught the device.

Turning her attention back on Chloe, Marinette removed the headphones from the blonde's ears, detaching them from the Hypno Zapper, set the device back in her bag and was about to transform back into Ladybug and leave, only to stop when she heard Chloe's voice.

"I am your humble slave, my Mistress. What can I do for you?" Marinette heard Chloe say, turning around to see the blonde now out of her bed and standing with a sweet and caring smile on her face, which caused Marinette to blush as she noticed Chloe was clad in a simple Black t-shirt and a pair of red panties.

"For now, just carry on with your day." Marinette replied, finding herself drawn closer to Chloe, where she added with a sudden seductive tone. "But I expect to see you tonight."

"Of course, Mistress. Anything you say." Chloe happily replied, throwing Marinette off guard as the blonde gave her a kiss on the lips, causing Marinette's cheeks to flush, taken by surprise at being kissed by another woman, but more that she actually liked it and found herself unable to help herself as she kissed Chloe back.

Breaking the kiss, Marinette's cheeks were flushed.

Curious, the deep blue haired girl had to ask. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Since we are all going to be with our Master, I figured we should learn to get along." Chloe replied with a smile, leaving Marinette silent and in thought.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"It's true... If we are going to be with our Master, we will have to get along. And there's no doubt we'll see each other naked eventually..." Marinette thought aloud as she took in Chloe's form, finding herself attracted to the blonde, which she then acted on as she wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her, dominating the kiss as she slid her tongue into Chloe's mouth.

Acting on her feelings as she began to make out with Chloe, Marinette gently set her hands on Chloe's sides, applying some pressure as she pushed the blonde back onto her bed, keeping their lips pressed as Marinette joined her, climbing on top of her.

Parting their kiss for air, Chloe looked at Marinette with curiousness and longing, something Marinette never expected of her.

"So, Mistress, have you ever done anything like this before?" Chloe asked.

"Not really." Marinette admitted, before she smiled, slid her hands down her body and pulled off her jacket and her top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra.

"But I am always open to new experiences." The deep blue haired girl then said with a continued smile, before moving back down and kissing the blonde again, finding the more she kissed Chloe, the more she wanted from her.

Enjoying making out with Marinette, but sensing her desire, Chloe slid her right hand up, over Marinette's left breast, which she began to rub a little, causing Marinette to break her kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, thinking she had done something wrong. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I did." Marinette admitted.

"Keep going." She then commanded, resuming to kiss Chloe, who happily obeyed her Mistress as she set both hands on Marinette's breasts, rubbing and massaging them, which continued to fill Marinette with pleasure.

As great as it felt to have her breasts rubbed, not wanting to leave the first slave of their harem unsatisfied, Marinette decided to return the pleasure Chloe had administered as she broke from the blonde's lips and began to kiss her way down Chloe's body, kissing around her cleavage, which made Chloe moan in pleasure and approval.

"Oh, Mistress, you are making me so hot..." The blonde moaned erotically, encouraging Marinette to go further in her actions as she slid her hand behind Chloe's back, unclipping her bra and throwing it across the room, before lowering her head to Chloe's breasts, sliding her tongue over her hardening nipples, causing Chloe's moans to heighten.

"Mistress...!" Chloe called, greatly enjoying all the pleasure that her deep blue haired Mistress was giving her, with Marinette trying to apply the same actions of pleasure Cat Noir had administered on her the night before, causing Marinette to continue to lick along Chloe's nipples, but slid her right hand down and in the front of the blonde's panties, slowly running her fingers along Chloe's vagina.

Keeping her fingers inside of Chloe's panties as she rubbed at her pussy, curious, Marinette then asked. "And how is this?"

"Oh, that feels amazing... Mistress, you are totally incredible...!" Chloe moaned in reply, greatly enjoying the continued pleasure her Mistress was giving to her.

"But allow me to offer my expertise." The blonde then added, wanting to show off her new selfless side as she set her hands on Marinette's cheeks, gave her a passionate kiss, while guiding the deep blue haired girl to her back, allowing Chloe on top of her and allowing her to return the pleasure Marinette had shared with her as she helped Marinette out of her pants, looking with desire at her Mistress at seeing her in just a pair of dark blue panties.

Relieving Marinette of her panties, Chloe then moved her head down and dove her tongue into Marinette's pussy, the actions causing Marinette to moan loudly, in pleasure and approval.

"Chloe, you are really good... I... I know Master will just love the new you...!" She moaned, her words encouraging Chloe to continue in her pleasure, where she pushed her tongue deeper inside of Marinette, tasting the sexual fluids coming from her pussy.

As Marinette remained on her back, Chloe remained with her head between the legs of her Mistress, continuing to lick her vagina.

However, as much as Marinette was enjoying this pleasure from Chloe, she could feel a similar build up within her body, knowing that from her love making with Adrien that she was close to her limit and moaned in warning. "Chloe, I'm close... I.. I'm going to cum soon...!"

With Marinette's warning, Chloe removed her face from Marinette's pussy, but continued to provide her Mistress with pleasure, sliding her fingers back inside of Marinette for the next few minutes until the deep blue haired girl cried out and had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Chloe's fingers and her bed.

Taking a moment to recover, Marinette sat up and saw the results of her orgasm.

"Sorry about the mess." She apologized, before offering. "If you like, I can clean that up?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it." Chloe happily replied, which caused Marinette to think aloud. "Man, she really has changed."

Overhearing Marinette's thoughts, Chloe asked. "What was that?"

"I said you should probably change." Marinette replied, thinking fast and found she got no objection from Chloe, where she watched on as the blonde relieved herself of her panties, leaving her naked as she stood up and was about to head into her bathroom for a quick shower.

But before Chloe left, Marinette spoke up.

"Chloe, hold up." She quickly said, getting the blonde's attention.

"Since we are going to spend a lot of time with Adrien, you need to know something about me, something very personal." The deep blue haired girl said, trusting her new slave sister as she then announced. "Tikki, spots on!"

From the familiar call, Chloe look in awe as a red light ran along the slim body of her Mistress, casting her in an all too familiar red and black costume, replacing the naked form of Marinette with a familiar superheroine she looked up to.

Stunned, Chloe asked. "You're Ladybug?"

"Yeah, but you have to keep it a secret." Ladybug said in reply, her tone completely serious, knowing that the old Chloe would tell all of Paris who Ladybug was, but hoped the new and improved version of the blonde would be more trustworthy.

"You can count on me, my Mistress. My lips are sealed." The blonde promised, which made Ladybug smile, hearing the honesty in her slave sister's voice and decided to head off.

Now that she had Chloe, give or take a few small 'tweaks' in her personality, it left Ladybug wondering who else would fit in as slaves like her, to join her and her Master and be nice additions for her Master's harem, where she grabbed the Hypno Zapper and set it back in her backpack, before Ladybug returned to the bedroom windows, opened the windows up and headed out, swinging from building to building with her evertrusty yoyo and continued in her self assigned task in enslaving other women and creating a harem for her Master.

And as she continued her travels, her thoughts turned to the pleasure she shared with Chloe, bringing out a more sexual side to Ladybug as she wondered if it felt that good to be with one woman, than what would it be like to be with several.

-End Lemon-


	3. Harem Additions Alix and Kagami

After making love to Chloe, finding a whole new side to her that she liked, Ladybug continued to head through Paris, remaining on the look for other women to enslave, before the deep blue haired heroine stopped as she arrived at the park.

Quickly hiding behind a tree, the enslaved heroine noticed a pair of familiar figures, which made her smile.

"Now this is interesting." Ladybug thought aloud, seeing the Alix Kubdel, who was roller skating around the area, alongside Kagami Tsurugi, looking to have borrowed a pair of Alix's rollerblades and a helmet, where she moved around the area with a great grace.

Coming to a halt, Alix turned and crossed her arms, not even flinching as Kagami also came to a halt appearing mere inches from her.

"Not bad. You're a natural." Alix commented with a friendliness in her tone as she took a seat on the park bench, while Kagami remained standing as she smiled and bowed.

"It's only because I have such a great teacher." She replied, embarrassing the pink haired tomboy a little as she rubbed the back of her helmet.

"Oh, come now. I didn't do that much." Alix said, only for Kagami to remain bowing as she said with a continued respect. "You are too modest. Before you taught me how to skate, I couldn't go five steps without falling."

"I'm just happy to help share my expertise with someone who wants to expand their own interests." Alix said in reply, giving off a small grin as she asked. "But this interest, it wouldn't be a way to try and be alone with Adrien, maybe by challenging him to a race, seeing who is the fastest and the loser has to pay for a candlelight dinner?"

"I... I..." Kagami tried to say, blushing a little at Alix's implications, making Alix giggle.

"Relax. I'm just messing with you." She teased, only to blush slightly as she commented. "But you have to admit that even if you did come second, a dinner with Adrien would be a night you'd never pass up."

Listening to their conversation, Ladybug couldn't help but keep smiling.

"I'm not too sure, but I think they share my feelings for my Master." She thought aloud, where the enslaved heroine gave off a sly grin as she reached behind her and was about to withdraw the Hypno Zapper. "Only one way to find out."

However, before Ladybug could use the device and enslave Alix or Kagami, seeing the park occupied with civilians, Ladybug stopped and then thought, speaking her mind softly. "But before I do that, I need to clear the area out."

Scanning around, Ladybug found nothing that could provoke an evacuation of the area, before getting a sudden idea as she then withdrew the Hypno Zapper from the back pack and came up with a plan.

Aiming the Hypno Zapper upward and seeing nothing but clear sky all around her, Ladybug fired off several shots into the air, getting the attention of the public, where all then saw the dark blue haired heroine quickly running out and toward them.

"Akumatized villain coming this way! This is not a drill!" Ladybug called, her warning causing a small panic, where the people in the area began to make a run for it.

And while Alix and Kagami were preparing to leave, Ladybug landed before them.

Confused and a little worried at the sudden situation, Alix asked. "Ladybug, what's happening?"

"No time to explain. Follow me to safety." Ladybug replied, her tone sounding serious, while behind her expression, she was grinning, keeping the Hypno Zapper behind her back as she began to lead Alix and Kagami away from prying eyes.

-With Adrien-

Taking a break from modelling off a new line of clothing based off of Cat Noir's costume, the blond approached the craft services table, opening his jacket up as to allow Plagg out and help himself to the free Camembert that lay amongst the various snacks set along the table.

"I still can't believe you got Ladybug." Plagg confessed as he chowed down on a small segment of cheese, causing Adrain to smile and say. "The heart gets what it wants."

"Yeah. Namely when you use mind control." Plagg replied with some sarcasm in his voice, which caused the blond to look at the Kwami of destruction with annoyance.

"Oh relax, I'm just messing with you." Plagg then said, trying to keep the peace between him and his friend as he added. "I'm sure you would've won Ladybug's heart eventually. That Hypno Zapper thing just sped things up."

Though he could see Adrien smile, the tension between the duo fading, Plagg had to ask. "But do you think it was a good idea to give that Hypno thing to Ladybug?"

"I've trusted her with my life as Cat Noir, and I trust her with this." Adrien replied, smiling as he asked. "Besides, what's the worst could she do?"

-Back with Ladybug-

Managing to get Alix and Kagami alone, venturing deeper in the park, Ladybug had wasted no time as she used the Hypno Zapper to place the pair in a set of trances, where the girls stood at attention, their eyes empty, their minds void of all thought, save to listen to and obey whatever Ladybug told of them.

"Alright, let's begin." Ladybug said, keeping command as she instructed. "Now I am going to ask you a couple of questions and you are to be as honest as you can, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress..." Alix and Kagami replied, causing Ladybug to smile again, liking the authoritative title bestowed upon her from the pair under her control, before she then asked. "First off the bat, Kagami, how do you really feel about Adrien?"

"When I think about Adrien, I think of all his wonderful qualities... Smart, honourable, brave, caring, handsome... He has confessed his love for another, but I desire that love to be me..." Kagami replied, her tone lacking any emotion, but Ladybug could tell that the Japanese girl longed for her Master as much as she did.

Liking Kagami's reply, but curious about Alix's thoughts, Ladybug faced the pink haired girl as she asked. "And Alix, how about you? Do you like Adrien or like like Adrien?"

"I like like Adrien... I've never told anybody but I do think he is really amazing..." Alix said in reply, just before adding. "And really cute..."

Understanding the attraction to the blond, but not acting on it, Ladybug saw Alix as a strong and confident young woman, which made her question. "And why haven't you shown any interest in him before?"

"Because he is surrounded by so many female fans, I didn't want to scare him off..." Alix replied.

"Adrien is the most popular guy I know... he could have any girl he wanted... And I just expected him to wind up with somebody like Marinette..." The tomboyish girl then added, which caught Ladybug with some surprise, causing her to blush a little herself at the last of Alix's reply, before shaking her head and trying to refocus on the duo under her hypnosis, where the enslaved heroine then commanded. "Alix, Kagami, face one another and kiss."

Doing as their Mistress had said, Alix and Kagami turned to face each other, staring into the other's lifeless eyes, before they both moved their heads forward and engaged in a simple kiss, showing no signs of emotion as they did.

After breaking from their kiss, curious, Ladybug asked. "So tell me, how did that feel?"

"Unusual... Strange..." Alix said in reply, blushing slightly as she admitted. "But it was also strange in a good way..."

"I know. I felt the same when I kissed Chloe the first time." Ladybug said, blushing as she realized she had spoke her thoughts aloud, where she then commanded. "But let's get back to you two. This time I want you to kiss again, but block off all negative feelings and focus only on positive ones. If it helps think of Adrien."

"Yes, Mistress..." Alix and Kagmi replied as the pair kissed again, only this time they showed no signs of hesitation as their kiss lasted longer and was more passionate compared to their first, making Ladybug smile.

"That's it, embrace the love!" Ladybug encouraged with a great enthusiasm.

"Know that you can love and be with Adrien, so long as you can learn to be with other women. As you keep kissing each other, your feelings will only grow, not only for Adrien and each other, but also for me and for Chloe. You want to be with us and be with Adrien, not as his girlfriends, but as his loving slaves. We all live to serve him, and he'll return that devotion with all his love." Ladybug then instructed, smiling as Alix and Kagami continued to kiss one another.

But feeling herself getting a little turned on, the enslaved heroine decided to join in, where she grabbed Alix and pulled her into a loving kiss of her own.

"The more you kiss, the more love you will feel and the less your insecurities will control you. Let those feelings of love consume you." Ladybug said with a soothing quality in her voice, keeping control of the situation, as well as Alix and Kagami as she shared a passionate kiss with the Japanese girl, moaning against Kagami's lips as she felt her kiss her back.

Alternating between Kagami and Alix, Ladybug continued to kiss both of the entranced girls, continuing to plant the message in their heads that they could love more than one man, and more than one gender, telling that the pair were accepting her words as Alix and Kagami kissed each other again, only they set their hands on the other's body, roaming around erotically without being told so.

Believing she had done her job, Ladybug withdrew the Hypno Zapper and aimed the device at the duo once again, circling through the various modes as she said happily. "Ok. I think you two are ready to join Master's harem."

"Now once I zap you, both of you will fall completely in love Adrien and with me. You will love us as your Master and your Mistress, where you will serve alongside Chloe and do anything we tell you." The deep blue haired heroine instructed, causing Alix and Kagami to nod.

"Yes, Mistress... we will love you and Adrien... we love you as our Master and Mistress... We will serve and do anything you tell us..." Alix and Kagami said in vacant replied, accepting the final commands of Ladybug, who made sure that the commands remained set within their heads as she pulled the trigger of the Hypno Zapper and released a beam of multi-coloured energy, which caused Alix and Kagami to moan a little, feeling not only their minds altering, but also their bodies, for Ladybug had used 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' upon the pair, giving Alix and Kagami a set of B-cup sized breasts and making them look even more sexier than before.

As life returned to their eyes, Ladybug set the Hypno Zapper within the backpack, examined her new slaves and their developed bodies as she asked. "So how do you two feel?"

"We feel great, Mistress." Alix replied as she wrapped her arms around Ladybug, pressing her breasts against Ladybug's as she kissed her Mistress deeply on the lips, surprising the deep blue haired heroine at first, before feeling her love come out as she kissed Alix back.

"Thank you for giving us this new chance in life." Kagami added, joining her Mistress and slave sister, turning the kiss into a three-way kiss between the three women.

"Now come on." Ladybug commanded, smiling as she said with a slyness in her voice. "I know Master will be very excited to see you."

"And we are just as excited to see him." Kagami replied with a lustfulness in her voice, keeping up with Ladybug as the three headed out of the park and began to make their way back to the Agreste mansion, where Ladybug knew that their Master wouldn't be back just yet from his modelling, which allowed them time to prepare for an event he would never forget.


	4. The Love Between a Master and his Slaves

Finished with his photoshoot, Adrien let out a sigh as he left the modelling agency and began to head on home, glad to finally be finished with his duties and looking forward to finally being able to have some time to just kick back and relax.

Emerging from his pocket, Plagg looked at Adrain with a curiousness and asked. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I was thinking of seeing what Ladybug was up to." Adrien replied, where the blond then ducked into an alleyway and added. "But first, I need to find her."

Seeing nobody in sight, Adrien prepared himself.

"Plagg, claws out!" He announced, dragging the Kwami in his ring and alternating to his superhero persona, transforming into Cat Noir.

Drawing out his staff, Cat activated the tracking feature, picking up Ladybug's signal nearby, but the location was a little surprising to say the least.

"Now this is weird. Says she's at my place." The blond said, examining the gps upon his staff, which left him wondering what Ladybug was doing back at his place, let alone how she managed to get inside.

But realizing that standing around wouldn't get him anywhere, Cat extended his staff and propelled to the rooftops above the alley, where the blond started to quickly make his way back home.

-A few minutes later-

Landing at the front door of his household, Cat Noir felt something was off.

"Strange. Normally the door is blocked off by my dad's guards." He commented as he headed inside.

"Hello?" The blond then called, before asking. "Is anybody home?"

However, he got no reply.

Feeling a little antsy, Cat was about to check the gps again, to see where Ladybug was hiding, but found his vision obscured by a set of silky hands that covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" He heard Ladybug say happily, causing Cat Noir to smile and say in reply. "Let me think about it."

"Oh, Master, you can be so silly." The enslaved heroine replied with a giggle as she slid her hands down, moving them away from the blond's face and around his waist, allowing him to look at the deep blue haired heroine and see the love in her eyes.

But the look changed to a more enticing expression as Ladybug moved closer and whispered. "I've got a surprise for you in your bedroom, so if you'll be kind enough to follow me."

Finding himself unable to resist his lady, Cat Noir followed the deep blue haired heroine to the bedroom, where the blond was taken by surprise at seeing that they were not alone, noticing the naked forms of Chloe, Alix and Kagami laying on his bed.

Greatly surprised and blushing heavily, Cat looked at Ladybug with a continued flushed face as he asked. "Wha... what are they doing here...?"

"I wanted you to meet your new slaves." Ladybug replied, her words and the cheerful tone with them continuing to stun and confuse the cat themed hero.

"Say what!?" Cat then let out, finally registering Ladybug's words, but found himself unsure how to reply.

Sensing the confusion of her Master, Ladybug walked around Cat Noir and did her best to explain.

"Master, I know you are confused, but after I realized how amazing you are, I also knew that the others who care about you shouldn't be left out. Chloe, Alix, Kagami, they all love you, just as much as I do." The deep blue heroine said in reply, wrapping her arms around the cat costumed hero's neck, continuing to express her love for the blond as she claimed his lips in a deep and loving kiss, one Cat Noir was helpless to return.

But breaking from the kiss, Ladybug smiled, still having one final thing to show her Master as she set her hands on her earrings, slowly removing them as she said. "And since we know your identity, it's about time you knew mine."

Taking off her earrings, Ladybug stood in place as her superheroine costume faded, revealing not only her true identity to the blond, but revealed that she was left standing naked before the one she loved.

Surprised at seeing the identity of Ladybug finally revealed to him as the sweet caring girl from his school, Cat Noir asked with a continued surprise. "Marinette? This whole time you've been Ladybug?"

The question made Marinette nod.

"I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid that you would only love me because of my superheroine status and not because of me. And because of how cool, handsome and dreamy you are, I was also afraid of saying you that I love you." Marinette then said, her face flushing as she looked away, unable to face her Master until she felt his hand move to her cheek, cupping it gently as he looked at Marinette with a caring smile.

"Marinette, you are a kind, sweet and beautiful girl. If you had told me your feelings I would have asked you out because I felt the same way." Cat Noir said in reply, taking off his ring and returning back to Adrien, where he moved in and kissed Marinette deeply and lovingly, causing Marinette to moan in Adrien's mouth as she kissed him back, returning his love with her own.

However, with their bodies so close and the intense amount of love in the room, Adrien and Marinette wanted more, much more, to which the deep blue haired girl then parted from her kiss with her beloved and looked into his green eyes with a great desire as she slid her hands along Adrien's chest, loving the feel of his developed body and helped him out of his jacket, before making short work of Adrien's shirt and his pants, stripping the blond and leaving him standing naked before Marinette, while the slaves upon his bed all felt their faces flush and their arousal increase at seeing Adrain's naked form.

"Wow. He is so big." Chloe commented, unable to take her eyes off of the naked form of her Master, which Marinette noticed.

"Then come and get him." Marinette said in reply, giving the blond no time to react as she grabbed his hand and quickly lead him over to the bed and to his loving slaves, positioning Adrien on his back, where Chloe climbed on top of him, showing her love as she pressed her lips against her Master's in a deep and longing kiss.

Parting from Chloe's lips after several minutes of making out with her, Adrien set his hands on Chloe's sides, rolling them around so he was on top of her, where he looked down at the blonde, taking in her seductive form.

"Chloe, you are so beautiful." Adrien then said, taking a moment to look upon his blonde haired slave, finding himself falling for the blonde, before filling her with a sudden surge of pleasure, dominating Chloe as he moved his head down to Chloe's neck and kissing around it, alongside her collarbone, which made the blonde moan at the wonderful sensations that her Master was giving to her.

"Oh, Master..." Chloe said in a breathless reply, both flattered at Adrien's continued display of love for her, as well as the continued pleasure he was giving her, which only increased as Adrien moved his right hand down Chloe's body, to her pussy, where he slid his middle and index fingers inside of her, which made Chloe arch her back and moan loudly.

"Oh, Master, you are totally amazing...!" Chloe moaned, greatly enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing, causing her to then ask. "Model, superhero and a perfect Master... Is there anything you aren't good at...?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Marinette asked with a smile, sitting at the end of her Master's bed as she, Alix and Kagami watched on as their Master and slave sister continued in their pleasure.

"Now why don't you show our Master what I taught you?" The deep blue haired girl then asked, which caused Chloe to give a loving smile.

"Yes, Mistress Marinette." Chloe replied, her tone and addressing Marinette as Mistress a surprise to Adrien, but what surprised Adrien a little more was that Chloe then moved her hands on his shoulders, grabbing them and catching Adrien off guard as Chloe swapped their positions, with her now on top of the cat themed hero, looking down at him her Master desire, namely as her eyes wandered down Adrien's body and looked upon Adrien's eight-inch member, before lowering her head, trying her best to please her Master as he had pleased her, staring off by lightly licking around the tip of Adrien's member, before slowly moving forward and taking several inches in her mouth, where Chloe started to give her beloved a loving blowjob.

"Chloe... Chloe, that feels... feels really... really good...!" Adrien groaned at the sensations he felt, enjoying the feel of his blond haired slave moving her head up and down his cock, which increased as Adrien felt Chloe's tongue start to move around his shaft.

However, after several more minutes, Adrien pulled Chloe away from her, confusion falling upon Chloe' face and causing her to ask. "Master, darling, what's wrong? Don't you like this?" "No. Chloe you are great, it's just I... I can feel I am close to my limit." Adrien groaned in reply, causing Chloe to smile as she then said. "Oh that's fine, Master. I just want you to feel good."

Moving her head back down, Chloe continued to suck Adrien off, moving her head up and down his cock, continuing to pleasure him until Adrien groaned loudly and came, releasing his cum into Chloe's mouth, which she happily swallowed.

"And how did that feel?" Chloe asked after removing her mouth off of Adrien's member, looking at him with curiosity and a continued loving expression.

"That was amazing..." Adrien replied, his expression matching Chloe's, before he placed his hands upon her thighs and rolled them around so he was back on top of her, his smile remaining as he offered. "But now I think I should make you feel just as good?"

At his offer, Chloe nodded with excitement, watching on as Adrien nodded in reply, lowered his hips and slowly inserted his manhood into Chloe's vagina, which made the pair moan at the pleasures they began to experience.

But after going deeper, expecting to reach Chloe's hymen, Adrien stopped when he noticed the lack of her virginity.

"It's alright, Master." Chloe spoke up, smiling as she explained. "Mistress showed up this morning and helped make me a woman for you."

From Chloe's words and telling that she wanted him to continue, Adrien nodded in reply and thrust forward, pushing all eight-inches inside of Chloe's vagina, causing her to moan loudly at the sensational pleasure she felt at having her Master inside of her.

"Master Adrien... it feels... feels so good...!" Chloe moaned, wrapping her arms around her Master, holding him close to her body as the duo continued to make love.

"I know what you mean... Your pussy is so tight... You are amazing...!" Adrien groaned in reply, continuing to thrust in and out of Chloe, both feeling nothing but absolute pleasure as they continued in their lovemaking, with Chloe keeping her arms and her legs around Adrien, who continued to thrust in and out of Chloe.

"Chloe... I... I love you... I love you so much...!" Adrien then said through his groans, leaning down and claiming the lips of the blonde in another passionate kiss, one Chloe gladly returned. "And I love you, my Master... I love you with all my heart... and with you and Mistress Marinette, I promise to change so everyone can love the new me...!" Chloe moaned in reply, parting from the kiss and looking at her Master with nothing but love in her eyes, just before the two continued in their actions, with Adrien's cock going as deep as it could inside of Chloe's vagina, her body filled with pleasure and returned the feelings Chloe was experiencing as her folds clamped around Adrien's member, making him groan louder.

Remaining in their embrace, Adrien and Chloe continued to make love for another half hour, where the duo continued for as long as they could, until both Adrien and Chloe cried out loudly as they had their climaxes simultaneously, calling out the other's name in great pleasure as both came, with Chloe releasing her sexual fluids all over Adrien's manhood, while Adrien released his seed inside of his slave, leaving both exhausted and content from the pleasure they had shared.

And while Chloe lay on her Master's chest, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, having plenty of stamina left over, Adrien was still in the mood, which Alix and Kagami noticed, causing the pair to act on their own desires for the blond as each lay on his sides, slowly rubbing his chest.

"Are you ready for us, Master?" Kagami asked in an enticing tone, which just made Adrien just nod in reply, watching with a dominant smile as Kagami nodded back, before she gently guided Chloe's satisfied orm away from their Master, lowered her head as she slowly moved herself closer to Adrien's member, the heat in her body increasing at what she was about to do as she moved her mouth over her Master's cock.

Slowly sliding her head up and down Adrien's member, Kagami looked up at her Master with a curiousness in her eyes, wondering how her treatment was.

"Kagami, that's it...!" Cat groaned, sounding rather pleased with the Japanese girl as he got more dominant and commanded. "Keep going... keep sucking my cock..."

Glad to know she was pleasing her Master, Kagami smiled around Adrien's member, before Alix smiled as she moved by Kagami's side and joined in on satisfying their Master, where she slid her right hand down to Adrien's balls and began to rub and massage them.

Feeling Alix's hand softly rub his balls, Adrien continued groaning, feeling his pleasure continue to increase, as did his longing and desire for the tomboy and expert swordswoman, where he then took charge as she set his hands onto Kagami's shoulders and forcefully pushed her down, lowering her onto her back, before guiding Alix to lie on top of Kagami, where their bodies pressed close to one another, their breasts and pussies rubbed from the close contact and caused both women to moan in desire.

"Go ahead, Master." Alix said with an enticing tone and matching smile, knowing what was coming as she used her legs to part open Kagami''s and commented slyly. "Your slaves are so hot and horny for you."

Simply nodding in reply, Adrien set his hands on Alix's hips, lined his member up with her womanhood, before slowly inserting it inside of her, causing the pink haired girl to moan at the feeling as the cock entered her body, which turned into a loud cry as a great wave of pleasure filled her.

"Master, oh, Master, you're incredible... You're amazing...!" Alix moaned erotically, losing herself to the pleasure she was feeling as Adrien continued to make love to her, sliding his member in and out of her vagina for several minutes, before pulling out and giving that same pleasure to Kagami, who moaned at the feelings at having the blond's cock inside of her.

"Alix is right, my Master... You are perfection...!" Kagami moaned, enjoying the pleasure herself, which increased as Alix moved down and claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

Removing his cock from Kagami sometime later, Alix's moans and cries filled the bedroom again as Ash inserted himself back in the tomboy's vagina, where he resumed to make love to her.

"Yes, oh, yes...!" She could only let out as she continued to enjoy the feel of her Master's member filling her pussy, feeling him pleasure her, which caused Kagami to smile as she joined in, adding to Alix's pleasure as she set her mouth on Alix left breast, lashing at her nipple with her tongue, bringing her closer and closer to her climax.

After another hour of love, switching between Alix and Kagami, both women could feel they were close, that they were going to cum.

Kagami, feeling Adrien inside of her once again, then moaned loudly, feeling she was reaching her limit.

"Master, I can't... I can't... Oh, Master...!" She cried out as had her release, cumming all over Adrien's manhood.

And with Kagami's orgasm, and wasting no time, Adrien pulled his cock out of Kagami and went back to Alix, making love to her for as long as she could hold out until the pink haired girl then moaned loudly as she felt her own release approaching.

"Oh, Master... I'm cumming... Master... Master...!" Alix screamed in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her as Adrien groaned, feeling her tight pussy clamp once again around his cock, causing him to cum inside of his pink haired slave, leaving the three lying in their respective positions, with Alix and Kagami both smiling contently from being able to be with the man they loved.

Sliding his penis out of Alix's folds, Adrien rolled onto his back, panting after all the pleasure he experienced, but noticed the longing look Marinette was giving him from the end of the bed.

Smiling at the deep blue haired girl, Adrien sat up and gestured for her to come to him, a command she wasted no time in following, where she smiled and asked. "Were your new slaves to your liking, Master?"

"They were, but I have one last slave to satisfy." Adrien replied, moving in and kissing Marinette, causing her to moan in excitement, before the first slave of Adrien's harem acted on her desires as she placed her hands on Adrien's chest, where her cheeks flushed as she felt him pull her into his lap, where his member rubbed against her folds.

"I made love to Ladybug last night, but I am going to make love to Marinette now." Adrien spoke up after breaking his kiss with Marinette, wanting her to know that he truly loved her regardless whether she was Marinette or Ladybug as he set his hands on her thighs and guided her down, earning a loud moan from the heroine as she started to feel Ash's cock push inside of her vagina.

"Oh, Master... so good... It's so good...!" Marinette moaned as she began to move her body up and down on Adrien's cock, closing her eyes as she felt pleasure from feeling the large member stretch her folds, while the blond groaned at how tight she remained, gripping Marinette's ass cheeks as he guided her up and down his shaft, continuing to enjoy her body as he continued to make love to her.

"That's it... that's it, my sexy Mistress, show me what you've got...!" Adrien groaned out, continuing to guide Marinette's body up and down his member, before moving his left hand away from her hip and up to her chest, rubbing and massaging her right breast, which continued to make Marinette moan at the sensations that filled her.

"Yes... Yes, Master... Anything you say...!" Marinette moaned, obeying the words of her Master as she increased her pace, pushing herself deeper onto the blond's cock, filling both with more and more pleasure, with Adrien groaning at feeling the heroine's folds clamping tightly around his manhood.

"Oh, Master... I... I love you so much...!" Marinette moaned out loudly, before she was silenced when Adrien moved himself up, where Marinette felt her Master's lips against her own, causing her to moan and allow his tongue access as she melted into the kiss, feeling the expressions of love within her Master's lips and made her just want Adrien more and more.

Continuing in their actions for another hour, Adrien and Marinette filled the bedroom with their moans and groans of pleasure, both continuing to enjoy their lovemaking, but found that as their pleasure continued to increase, as did their to climaxes.

However, instead of warning one another, Adrien and Marinette moved in, giving the other a final longing kiss, before both let out loud calls as they had their orgasms, causing Marinette to cry out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Adrien's member, which made him groan loudly as he came, filling her waiting womb with his seed.

Giving it a few minutes, their orgasm subsided, where Adrien lay on his back, smiling as Marinette collapsed on top of him, resting on her Master's chest.

"I am yours', my Master..." Marinette panted. "I am yours'..."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Adrien replied with a sincere tone, moving his right hand down to Marinette's chin, where he lifted her head up and looked at her with a matching smile, causing Marinette to smile back, before both closed in and shared a final deep and loving kiss.

"Don't forget about us." Adrien and Marinette heard Chloe say, before Adrien looked around and saw the naked blonde, as well as Alix and Kagami move around and snuggle up to him, resting their heads on his chest, where the three slaves looked at him and at Marinette with nothing but love and devotion.

"This might be a little tough to explain." Adrien commented, wondering how Nino, Nathalie or his father would react if they saw him in his current position, but pushed those thoughts aside as he wrapped his arms around his slaves, smiled and said. "But for now, I am just going to enjoy the moment."

Keeping Marinette, Chloe, Alix and Kagami in his embrace, Adrien gave each of his slaves a quick loving kiss, knowing he would have to explain everything eventually, but being in the loving embrace of his slaves, the blond just smiled and relaxed, certain everything would work out in the end.

-The next day: End Lemons-

Being a Saturday, Adrien lay back in his bed and smiled, not only knowing he didn't have to worry about school or any modelling, but he was more pleased with the company that joined him.

After a deserved rest from his lovemaking, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir a final time, where he visited the parents of Marinette, Chloe, Alix and Kagami, taking with him the Hypno Zapper where he 'convinced' each family that their daughters staying at his place was what would be best for everyone, while also managing to help his father into agreeing to letting the girls stay with him, with part of Adrien expecting that even with the Hypno Zapper his father would remain as stubborn and refusive as usual.

Out of costume and continuing to relax, Adrien smiled as he looked around and at the company in his bed, where Marinette and Kagami were by his sides, the deep blue haired girl and heroine clad only in a red bra and matching panties, while the swordswoman wore a black set of her slave sister's attire, as each lovingly rubbed their Master's chest.

Further down, Chloe and Alix were at their Master's feet, each holding a leg and giving him a relaxing foot massage, where he took in their forms, seeing Chloe wearing a yellow bra and yellow panties, while Alix wore a green ensemble.

And while their outfits were different in colour, each shared the same looking collar around their necks, consisting of a black silk material connected with a gold medallion at the front that had 'Property of Adrien Agreste' engraved upon it, showing their devotion and love to their Master, where the four girls all looked upon the blond with loving eyes, happy that they were with him and part of his harem, feelings of which Adrien returned as he smiled back at his slaves, glad he had won not only the heart of Ladybug, but of four sweet and wonderful women.

The End.


End file.
